


Having "Fallen" Sounds Like it Must Have Hurt

by 666random4life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666random4life/pseuds/666random4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu story of Oikawa and Yamaguchi who meet at a store. OiYama<br/>(Also on fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having "Fallen" Sounds Like it Must Have Hurt

            “Yahoo~,” Oikawa chimed to Yamaguchi as he saw him at the sports store. “It’s Karasuno’s pinch server, right?”

            Yamaguchi jumped. He looked behind him and away from the volleyball he was going to buy. “Grand King- I mean Oikawa?”

            “Yup that’s me,” Oikawa gave a “peace” sign. Yamaguchi frowned and tried making his scariest face at the setter. Oikawa just chuckled, “no need to react like that I’m not going to attack you or anything. I’m here to shop just like you.”

            Yamaguchi lowered his guard and looked away not waiting to talk with the captain of Aobajousai High School. “So, are you alone?” Yamaguchi asked not sure why he did though.

            “Yeah, I am. Are you?” as he asked he looked around for his kohai, Kageyama, thinking he would be there with Yamaguchi.

            “Yeah, I am,” Yamaguchi tilted his head slightly wondering who or what Oikawa was looking for.

            “Oh so my cute little Tobio-chan isn’t here,” Oikawa smiled. “Well, Karasuno’s pinch server, do you want to spend the day with me?

            This surprised Yamaguchi. Spend the day with the Aobajousai student who targeted Tsukishima, Yamaguchi’s best friend? He couldn’t hang out with the enemy, but it would be rude to say no. Yamaguchi’s thoughts weren’t helping him choose what to say to the setter.

            It was about a minute when Oikawa said, “So you where do you want to go?” as if Yamaguchi had said yes to him when he really didn’t say anything at all.

            “I didn’t say I would go with you, sorry,” Yamaguchi turned back to the volleyballs.

            Oikawa looked over his shoulders, “buying a volleyball? Going to practice your jump float serves on your own? Impressive.”

            Yamaguchi nodded and picked up a volleyball, “I need to practice more so next time I can get it.”

            Oikawa looked at Yamaguchi’s face just then. He observed the way Yamaguchi looked, as if remembering back then and how he must become stronger now so next time it will make it. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad to have a rival in serves. Oikawa smirked at that thought. “Pinch server, how about I help you.”

            Yamaguchi looked at him, “Huh?”

            “I’ll help you with your serves if you spend the day with me.”

            “You would?” Yamaguchi walked to the register with Oikawa.

            “Yes I would,” Oikawa spoke nicely to the shorter brunette, “but only if you spend the day with me. Okay, pinch server?”

            “Then I’ll take you up on that offer,” Yamaguchi gave the money to the cashier and they placed the volleyball in a plastic bag.

            “Really? Thanks a bunch Karasuno’s pinch server! I would have been really bored without you.”

 _So I’m just something to entertain him?_ Thought Yamaguchi as he grabbed his bag with the volleyball in it. “We haven’t been formally introduced before but I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

            “Oikawa Tooru,” instead of bowing the two shook hands. “I was just here looking around but let’s go out to a fun place instead.”

            “Fun? Okay…” Yamaguchi never did go out to fun places because he usually hanged out with Tsukishima who refused to go out to places like that.

            The two exited the store. Oikawa looked at Yamaguchi’s outfit, “so Yama-chan you mind if we look at some clothes first?”

            Caught off guard by Oikawa using a nickname Yamaguchi repeated him, “Yama-chan?”

            “You did say Yamaguchi was your name, right? Or did I hear wrong?” Oikawa looked confused as to why Yamaguchi was saying his own nickname he just gave him; however, it was fake confusion for Oikawa was just teasing him.

            “Yeah, that’s my name,” Yamaguchi looked away then glanced at Oikawa shyly for a moment, “looking at clothes is fine.”

            Oikawa gave an “okay” sign with his right hand, “let’s go then, Yama-chan.” He was planning to just call Yamaguchi by his last name after trying it once but how Yamaguchi reacted was almost in a way cute he couldn’t just call him “Yamaguchi” after that type of reaction.

            The two walked to a different shop, a shop full of fashionable clothes. Yamaguchi felt completely out of place. He didn’t have the kind of money to buy any of these clothes nor did he know anything about fashion.

            Oikawa walked ahead of Yamaguchi who was just standing in the entryway. He hummed and grabbed some random, in Yamaguchi’s opinion it was random, clothes and called Yamaguchi over. “Yama-chan, what are you doing? Come here and try these on.”

            Yamaguchi walked over, “try them on?”

            “Of course. I could never hang out with someone who is just in,” Oikawa again looked at Yamaguchi’s clothes, “shorts and a band t-shirt.”

            Oikawa gave the clothes to Yamaguchi who looked at the price and held the there’s-no-way-I-could-ever-buy-these expression. “Oikawa I can’t afford clothes like this.”

            Oikawa chuckled, “well you’re lucky you’re with me. I’ll pay for it now go try it on,” Yamaguchi opened his mouth to object but was cut off, “No to whatever you’re going to say I will pay for it now try it on and let’s see how it looks.”

            Yamaguchi nodded and entered the changing room. He switched from the shorts to jeans and from the band t-shirt to a plain orange shirt and a black vest over it. Looking in the mirror he did look more fashionable than normal. When he exited the changing room to show it off to Oikawa he actually paid more attention to what Oikawa was wearing. A blue scarf, blue long sleeved t-shirt, and pants as Yamaguchi would say because he knew little about fashionable pants and what they were.

            “Yama-chan, are they fitting alright?” asked Oikawa.

            Yamaguchi nodded, “yeah they fit just fine.”

            “Good.”

            After buying the clothes Oikawa and Yamaguchi, both in very fashionable outfits now, walked out of the store.

            “Yama-chan, are you hungry?” asked Oikawa.

            “A bit,” admitted Yamaguchi, it was already past noon and Yamaguchi didn’t have any lunch and only had a small breakfast that morning.

            “I’m a bit short on cash though…” Oikawa mumbled as he looked in his wallet.

            “Sorry,” Yamaguchi looked down.

            “It’s not your fault, I was the one after all who said I would buy you that outfit. Which, by the way, makes you look very hot.”

            Yamaguchi’s face flushed embarrassed. He tightened his hold on the plastic bag with the volleyball and his original clothes in it. “Um,” Yamaguchi paused. He avoided eye contact still embarrassed by what Oikawa said, “I know a place by here where we can eat. I can pay for it too.”

            “Alright Yama-chan lead the way.”

            Once they arrived there the first thing Oikawa said was, “are you serious?”

            It was a fast food restaurant.

            “Would you rather get ice cream?” Yamaguchi pointed to their left where there was an ice cream store where they could sit outside or inside the place.

            “Since it’s fall and the weather isn’t as warm as it was in summer I guess we can eat in the fast food place,” Oikawa sighed. He really didn’t want to go in because he considered those places lame compared to actual restaurants.

            Yamaguchi nodded and walked in followed by Oikawa. They stood in line for a short amount of time and placed their orders. After they got their food and Yamaguchi paid they sat down at a table for two.

            “Yama-chan want to exchange numbers?” Oikawa asked as he fiddled with the straw for his drink.

            “Why?” Yamaguchi asked confused.

            “I’m going to be helping you with your serves so since we are meeting again we should have each other’s number so we can set a place and time.”

            “Oh, right,” Yamaguchi nodded and pulled out his phone.

            Oikawa could laugh at how gullible Yamaguchi is. That wasn’t the reason. Oikawa just wanted to have his number to hang out with him again because like Karasuno having the name “crow” Yamaguchi was like a baby crow who was cute and knew little about the world and Oikawa could show him the things he’s never seen before and help him do what he’s never done before.

            Oikawa brought out his phone too and they exchanged numbers.

            “Yamaguchi,” said a voice from behind Oikawa after they just finished. Oikawa turned around and it was Karasuno’s middle blocker, the guy with glasses who Oikawa always took aim at during their practice match; however, Oikawa had no idea what his name was. As he walked closer he asked, “What are you doing here with him?” Oikawa frowned at his tone then smiled as the blond looked down at him.

            “Tsukki, I just met him by chance at the store! I didn’t plan things with him!” Yamaguchi sounded like he was begging for Tsukki to believe him. Tsukki huffed. “What are you doing here, Tsukki? I thought you were spending time with Kuroo…” Yamaguchi’s voice drifted off and Oikawa noticed that.

            “I am,” Tsukki said as he adjusted his glasses, “he’s ordering us food then we are going to my place.”

            “I see…” Yamaguchi felt suddenly depressed now.

            “Wow Tsukki you sound like a jerk,” Oikawa chuckled.

            “What?” He glared at Oikawa, “and my name is Tsukishima not Tsukki don’t call me that.”

            “Whatever Tsukki,” said Oikawa not going to call Tsukishima by his actual name.

            Tsukishima glared more at Oikawa. “Hey Tsukki let’s go I got out food-“ Kuroo stopped walking over to where Tsukishima was when he saw Yamaguchi, “well if it isn’t Yamaguchi. Sorry but I must take Tsukki away now.” Tsukishima clicked his tongue but went with Kuroo away. Kuroo glanced at Yamaguchi once and smirked placing an arm around Tsukishima’s waist as they left.

            “So you’re gay and you have no fashion sense,” Oikawa chuckled, “that’s a first.”

            “Oikawa!” Yamaguchi looked around but no one seemed to have heard.

            “Hey I’m just joking around,” Oikawa took a sip from his drink, “so you have a thing for glasses?”

            “I’m trying to get over him but nothing is working,” Yamaguchi looked down at his fries.

            “Just fall in love with someone then. It’s as simple as that,” Oikawa shrugged, “you’re cute and clueless I’m sure many people find you attractive. Just give someone a chance and maybe you’ll fall in love.” Oikawa wouldn’t say it out loud but those were his thoughts on the brunette, he thought he was really cute.

            “…” Yamaguchi had nothing to say to that. He didn’t know what to say as looked down, took one of the fries, and ate it. He was embarrassed at the compliment Oikawa gave him.

            “But if you’re content on having him,” Oikawa smirked at the opportunity that came to him, “date me.”

            “Eh?” Yamaguchi looked up at Oikawa who was smirking.

            “You can make him jealous if you date me and I wouldn’t mind because we both would be winning from this situation. I get to date someone cute for a while and you get him jealous.”

            “Sorry but I can’t use you like that.”

            “I thought so,” Oikawa got up, “thanks for spending the day with me it was fun. I’ll call you later.”

            “But the day’s not over yet,” Yamaguchi also stood up.

            “Are you saying you want to spend more time with me?” Oikawa smirked after seeing Yamaguchi’s reaction. Yamaguchi had blushed and tried to avoid looking in the eyes of the setter.

            “Well, I,” Yamaguchi then nodded, “yeah. You seem like a nice person now that I have gotten to know you more.”

            “Then, since I’m still low on cash, let’s go to your place,” Yamaguchi blushed and that made Oikawa chuckle, “I mean so I can help you with your serves. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

            Yamaguchi couldn’t even deny that what he was thinking wasn’t the purest of thoughts, “okay.”

            The two boys walked to Yamaguchi’s house talking on the way about volleyball until they were just a few houses away did Oikawa ask, “Are you doing okay? With Tsukishima going out with that spikey hair guy?”

            Yamaguchi tried to smile and dodge the question as they reached his house, “let’s go to the backyard so we can practice,” and walked to the backyard with Oikawa.

            “Yama-chan,” Oikawa said in a stern voice and stopped walking with Yamaguchi after they were in the backyard where a net was already up. “Tell me the truth,” Yamaguchi back faced him as he said that but after Yamaguchi set down the bag and got out the volleyball did he turn around.

            Trying to smile he said softly, “no,” he started to tear up. “I hate it. I wanted to be the one to date Tsukki but instead he choose Kuroo. What’s this? I’m crying?” He wiped away his tears while still holding the volleyball but they still continued to fall. “I really shouldn’t be crying. I should be happy for him, after all he found someone he likes that likes him back.” He sniffled, “I don’t want to cry, not in front of anyone again. You’ll just make fun of me and I-“

            Oikawa stopped Yamaguchi from talking by kissing him on the lips. The kiss made Yamaguchi’s eyes widened and he dropped the volleyball to the ground. When Oikawa broke it he smiled warmly and said, “I won’t make fun of you ‘cause I may have fallen for you.” He stopped smiling and picked up the volleyball, “and screw that Tsukishima, he has no idea how great you are and how lucky he would be to date you. You’re honest, cute, nice, charming, and innocent, which is a good thing don’t act like it isn’t. I’d love to date you and I was being serious when I asked you out earlier but I don’t want you to use me, I was just saying that so you would say yes, I want you to like me back. So Yama-chan what do you say to going out with me?”

            Yamaguchi was silent with his mouth opened a gap for a bit still in shocked, but at the last sentence he closed his mouth and gulped before saying what he believed he should say. “Having ‘fallen’ sounds like it must have hurt.”

            Oikawa was caught off guard from that and almost dropped the ball, “wha-“ he stopped himself seeing Yamaguchi wanted to continue talking. He started to spin the volleyball.

            “I would like to get rid of these feelings I have for Tsukki and I believe in what you said earlier. Even though I don’t believe I know you that well yet I want to get to know you better. So, I would like to give you a chance to make me fall in love with you back.”

            Oikawa stopped spinning the ball and let it fall to the ground, “so what you’re saying is…” He let his voice drift off as he walked closer to the brunette.

            “Will you go out with me?” Yamaguchi said nervously. He didn’t know why he felt nervous he knew the answer but it might have been because of how kind he was to him, and the kiss, that Yamaguchi felt like he was slowly also falling. Falling in love.

            “Yes, I will,” Oikawa touched Yamaguchi’s cheek softly and moved closer to kiss his lips. Yamaguchi closed his eyes as he did, but instead of on the lips Oikawa kissed Yamaguchi’s forehead. “I’m saving our first kiss as a couple for later, my cute boyfriend,” He spoke in a teasing manner but he was being serious. He wanted their first kiss as a couple to be a special one.

           

            Two months later Yamaguchi was sitting on a park bench looking at the two text he got today.

            Tsukki: Kuroo and I broke up.

            Tsukki: Want to hang out later?

            He read over the two again finally deciding what to reply but suddenly his vision went black, “what?”

            ‘Yahoo, guess who.” Said a voice in a fun and teasing manner.

            “Oikawa,” Yamaguchi smiled as he saw the two hands being removed from covering his eyes.

            “Correct. What are you looking at?” He asked as he grabbed Yamaguchi’s phone.

            Horror covered Yamaguchi’s face, “no, Oikawa!”

            Oikawa looked at the last two texts on the screen, “well are you going to go?” He was frowning as he returned the phone to Yamaguchi and walked from behind the bench to in front of him. He placed only his thumbs in his pants pocket looking down at Yamaguchi.

            Yamaguchi looked up at Oikawa then down and shook his head yes.

            Oikawa’s frown deepened but he replaced it with a smile, “Okay,” he chimed, “you still love him after all.”

            “No, I don’t,” Yamaguchi looked up at Oikawa and stood up. “I want to go see him with you. I want to tell him I’m not in love with him anymore because…” his voice was getting louder with each word. It was at the word “because” did Yamaguchi realize how loud he was and that people were looking at them.

            Oikawa raised an eyebrow, “because?”

            “Because I’ve fallen for you,” Yamaguchi said in a quiet voice.

            Oikawa smirked as he heard Yamaguchi say that but pretended he didn’t hear, “what was that?”

            Yamaguchi could tell by the smirk that Oikawa was teasing him but still he repeated himself, “Because I’ve fallen for you. Oikawa I’ve fallen in love with you.”

            Hearing that again, plus more, Oikawa couldn’t resist it any longer and kissed Yamaguchi on the lips.

            Yamaguchi face turned bright red, this was their first kiss on the lips as a couple and it was in public! Yamaguchi was just about to push Oikawa away when Oikawa broke the kiss.

            “Sorry Yama-chan, couldn’t resist the chance.”

            “Oikawa-“

            “Having ‘fallen’ sounds like it must have hurt.” Oikawa said quoting what Yamaguchi said those two months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to read more of my works go to my fanfiction . net account


End file.
